The White Shoulder Chronicles
by ClockworkScales
Summary: Donna/Jackie. Slash. A series of episodes where Jackie and Donna take their relationship to new levels whilst keeping it secret from their boyfriends and peers.
1. Episode 1: Vanstock, The Raspberry Bush

_EPISODE ONE: VANSTOCK / THE RASPBERRY BUSH_

'Donna!' Jackie exclaimed. 'I love your perfume, what is it?'

'White Shoulders.' Donna grinned at her friend's rapture. 'It smells good doesn't it?'

Jackie brought her head forward to Donna's neck and breathed in the scent; strawberries and coconut.

'Oh, Jackie.' Hyde spoke. 'Let me know when you and Donna get together won't you?'

'Ugh!' Jackie said and kicked Hyde in the shin. She grinned as he winced in pain. Serves him right for saying something like that about her and Donna! But it gave her an idea…

The gang had turned up to a van stock. It was the second time they had been. Eric and Donna were going out and Jackie and Hyde were together.

Kelso and Fez weren't around; they were looking for the girl Hyde saw last time they were there: his shirtless Cinderella.

'That is so sad.' Jackie announced, leaning back in the grass as she saw Kelso and Fez asking around different vans. 'Sad... sad people. I'm glad I'm not them.'

'Of course you are. It's Kelso and Fez. Who wants to be them?' Eric waved at the two and was blatantly ignored.

Hyde leaned on the floor of the van and Eric, the window. Donna lay on the grass next to Jackie and sighed.

'What perfume do you wear?' she asked Jackie.

Jackie turned her head and looked at the red-head, ignoring her question.

'Do you want to go for a walk?' Jackie asked, tapping Donna on the forearm.

Donna got up. 'Sure, whatever.'

***

They walked far away from their van and Jackie found a comfy spot around some dark bushes.

'Ooh raspberries.' Donna exclaimed pointing at the bush. She picked one and popped it into her mouth. Jackie watched the red juice slither over her tongue and teeth.

She put her hands in her lap calmly as if she was starting a meditation. 'Donna, what Hyde said made me think of something.'

Donna ate another raspberry and offered her friend one. Jackie refused.

'What thing Hyde said? Hyde says lots of things.'

Jackie felt a tug in her stomach and kept her cool. Be like Hyde. Be Zen. She didn't get those lessons for nothing!

'Well, when he said...' she imitated Hyde. 'Let me know when you and Donna get together!'

Donna froze then picked at the grass. 'Yeah... What about it?'

Jackie exhaled a puff of air. 'Well... it got me wondering what it's like...'

Moments passed in silence between. They heard excited cheering, yelling and fire crackling from the vans. The sound of music crashing.

'Are you serious?'

Jackie raised both her eyebrows in a way which silenced Donna.

'What are you thinking at the moment? You can't just expect me to know what you think!' Jackie threw a piece of the anti-zen pie at Donna.

Donna furrowed her eyebrows. 'Jackie. We both have boyfriends!'

Jackie nodded. 'Yeah, I know! But, it's not like we're really cheating because we're both girls!'

'No but we _would_ be cheating!'

'Not properly! I don't think it's the same if it's like... girl girl versus boy girl. They're different categories.'

Donna shook her head. 'No, Jackie, I don't think that's how it works.'

'Well that's how it should work!' Jackie said in frustration. She picked a raspberry off the bush angrily and threw it in her mouth, chewing violently. 'So did you say yes?'

'No!'

'So did you say no?'

'NO!' Donna yelled. 'I haven't decided yet.'

More silence passed only broken by the sound of leaves rustling in the wind.

'Look, Donna.' Jackie explained. 'I'm not going to force you but if I have to I'll get the guys over here and peer pressure you into it! They love that stuff.'

Donna laughed heartily and looked at Jackie. 'You really are serious.'

'Shut up, you bitch, you're mine.' Jackie said suddenly and jumped over to Donna.

Pause.

They locked eyes.

Pause.

Jackie pressed her lips to Donna's.

At first, nothing, but then she was returning the sweet, fresh taste of berry. When they drew apart, Donna shook her head, bringing herself back to earth.

'Whoa!' she breathed. 'That was... that was insane! But... kinda cool.'

They exchanged excited looks.

'Did you like it?' Jackie asked, smiling.

Donna smirked. 'Hell yeah. It was awesome!'

'Wanna do it again?'

Donna placed her hands on the sides of Jackie's face. 'You bet I do.'

This time the kiss was deeper and longer; they drew bodies together, marvelling at the feel of a woman's body. This wasn't a girl-friends-hug. It was a girl-lover-hug. It sent tingles up their spines as they ran their fingers around their hips, tentatively, as if they were scared to be touching in such a way. As they dared, they brought the kissing to that of a french variety and felt a drunken state numbing them down.

They breathed in together and Jackie brought her lips to Donna's neck, planting gentle kisses down to her collar bone.

'I really love your perfume.' Jackie said again and Donna chuckled.

'Are you sure it's not the perfume and it's me that smells so good?'

Jackie giggled. 'Maybe it's both.'

Donna kissed Jackie's forehead and they lay down, enjoying the sunlight. Like a couple.

'Hey Jackie... You didn't answer my question.' Donna said.

Jackie perked her head up.

Donna continued. 'What perfume are you wearing?'

'I am wearing...' Jackie said dramatically. 'Ze perfume del Donna.'

Donna laughed. 'Jackie!'

'Okay! okay.' Jackie said. 'I'm not going to tell you.'

Donna was dumbstruck. 'Why?'

Jackie smiled mischievously as only Jackie could. 'Because if I told you what it was called you'd go out and buy it because it smells good, right? I mean, you probably wouldn't be able to afford it... but I can't tell the secret because then everybody would smell like me!'

Donna laughed as Jackie's logic. 'Hey, y'know I'm kinda wearing it now.'

'You're not the first.' Jackie said and something in Donna's eyes flickered. Jackie sat up but was pushed down by Donna.

'Ick, Donna! Now I'm going to get a grass stain on my shirt! What's up with you?'

'I just realised that now I've made kiss-contact or... oh god maybe head-job contact with Hyde and or KELSO through you! Blargh!'

'Come on, Donna. You've kissed Hyde before.'

'You mean he kissed me!' Donna raised her voice. 'But I don't know what you two have done or where your mouth has been and... KELSO! I've never kissed Kelso!'

Jackie chuckled at her friend. 'What's wrong with Kelso?'

'It's KELSO. He's stupid!'

'Well, I guess he can be a bit dumb. Anyway...' she chuckled but then froze with the face of utmost horror on her face. 'That means I've made kiss-or-more contact through you to ERIC! That boy is stringy.'

'Hey don't you insult my boyfriend.' Donna said, pushing Jackie.

Jackie pushed Donna back. 'Well don't insult mine!'

'I wasn't!'

'You just were!'

Donna shook her head, her shoulders shaking with laughter. She wiped a tear. 'Listen to us... What are we going to do?'

'Well.' Jackie said. 'We could make out some more. That was fun.'

'Yeah, okay. Whatever.'

A good hour later, Donna and Jackie were arriving back to the van. Jackie was explaining to Donna what they were going to do: keep the extent of their relationship a secret. They wouldn't let their boyfriends find out or tell anyone or do anything that may end up in breaking-up in either party.

'Hey, where were you guys? We missed you.' Fez was back from his trip with Kelso. It was clearly a failure because neither of them were with girls. 'You were gone for over an hour. What were you doing?'

'Yeah what WERE you doing?' Kelso butted in. 'Were you making out or something?' he hit Jackie lightly in the arm and laughed at his joke.

Hyde and Eric walked out from the side of the van.

'Oh here are they are!' Eric exclaimed, kissing his girl lightly on the lips. 'Mmm. What's that pe-cu-liar taste? Also, there's, like... A weird red stain around you and Jackie's mouth.' He pointed. 'What's that about?'

'We found a raspberry bush and ate some. They were really nice.' Donna exclaimed, exchanging a look with Jackie who was already in her lover's arms.

Hyde said, kissing Jackie on the lips. 'You guys really have to learn to eat properly.'

'Aw man.' Fez said. 'I wish I had a girlfriend.'

'Well you can hook up with Hyde then.' Kelso replied, receiving a punch in the arm.

Jackie laughed.

Hyde turned to her. 'What's up with you?'

Jackie snorted and received weird looks from everybody except Donna who was giving her a warning look. 'It's FUNNY!'

Vanstock finished later that evening and they unwillingly drove back to Point Place. Jackie and Donna rested in their boyfriends' arms all the way back, but it didn't stop them exchanging a few glances, sharing memories of the day with each other, sharing their hidden excitement and thrill for adventure. Their relationship had taken a new turn.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I can't say I'm great at writing but I want to get this story across right. So yes, in this story Fez and Kelso are single, Donna's going out with Eric and Jackie's going out with Hyde and they've both decided to do this secret little… thing. Well, I hope you like it and tune into next chapter: The Return of Gilligan's Island. ******


	2. Episode 2: Return of Gilligan's Island

_EPISODE TWO: THE RETURN OF GILLIGAN'S ISLAND_

'Ah, Gilligan Island reruns...' Fez sighed one afternoon as the rain plummeted down outside. 'I am so sick of Gilligan's Island!'

Hyde, sitting on the couch with Jackie on his lap curled his nose at the foreigner. 'Fez, if you don't want to watch it, change the channel!'

'No but I can't be bothered...' Fez decided, sitting down again. Jackie turned to Fez and raised an eyebrow.

Eric, who was sitting on Donna's lap in front of the couch, looked at his friend. 'Fez, man. We're so TIRED of hearing you say that! You've been saying it for the past few episodes so shut up or change the channel, either one is good for me.'

'What if he complains about another channel?' Kelso declared, taking a pop sickle out of the freezer. 'That would really suck.'

'Well, if that happens, there is a stupid helmet in the back room.' Donna pointed out.

Eric blinked. 'Since when do you know about the stupid helmet?'

'Since forever. I saw Hyde smashing your head into the table like a thousand times one time because you made a really bad joke about tang.'

Eric gulped.

'Hey Donna, he wasn't talking about tang.' Hyde announced.

Jackie stared at Eric in disbelief. 'Eric, that is RUDE!'

Kelso cried out. 'BURN!'

Fez looked around and stood up. 'This is boring. I'm going home.'

'Fez, they were talking about tang. How's that boring?' Hyde said.

'I do not know but I am bored... Who wants to go see a movie?'

'I'll go.' Kelso said, jumping up and leading his friend out the basement. 'Cheerio, Gilligan-watcher-losers.'

As soon as they were gone, Eric slammed the door behind them, a mischievous grin on his face as he rubbed his hands together.

'This is excellent.' he cried. 'I would just like to thank God for allowing this moment to be and my mother and father, for letting me be alive to experience this moment of joy.'

'Um... What's so great about Gilligan's Island?' Donna asked. Eric sat back down on her lap and tapped her nose gleefully.

'We're not going to watch Gilligan's Island...' Eric winked.

Donna raised an eyebrow. 'Says who?'

Hyde shook his head at his friend. 'Now you've done it, Forman.'

'No wait - ' Jackie said. 'No, Eric that is actually a very good idea...'

She looked over at Donna and gave her a very obvious wink. Donna raised an eyebrow as if she was saying. 'What are you on about?'

Jackie stood up and gave her boyfriend a gentle kiss on the lips, lingering at the end of it. She spun around and faced Eric and Donna.

'Eric, get off Donna.' she gave Eric a push and pulled on Donna's hands, helping her up. Eric turned and stared at Donna and Jackie as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Jackie held Donna's hands gently in hers before bringing them to rest on Donna's hips.

'Jackie...' Donna said slowly, dangerously. 'What are you doing?'

'I just think... that Donna.' Jackie said formally. 'Should kiss me.'

Donna breathed. 'What?' but Eric and Hyde didn't hear her, they were both on the couch watching eagerly, exclaiming their excitement with cheers.

'Oh my god, this can't be true. This can't be real.' Eric muttered.

Hyde nodded and took his glasses off. 'I know how you feel, Forman. I must be dreaming.' He paused. 'And what a great dream it is.'

Jackie raised her eyebrows at Donna and whispered so their boyfriends couldn't hear. 'I know we said we were going to keep it a secret. But we are! Trust me, Donna, this could work to our advantage. We get to further explore... our thing whilst pleasuring our lovers at the same time!'

Donna pulled her lips together in thoughtfulness then nodded, in on the plan. 'Okay.'

The two turned to their boyfriends who were obviously waiting for the show.

'Now.' Jackie said. 'I just want you two to know, that this is something which will only go so far. You have to make us a deal.' Eric and Hyde's faces fell - a deal could spoil the fun. 'You are not to tell Fez or Kelso about this or we'll never hear the end of it. You are not to disguise the story in the form of two girls you met giving you a show. Nothing like that, okay?-to anybody! You should respect us because what we are doing is something we've decided on. It's a privilege, not a right. Oh and one final thing. You have to buy us gifts.'

Donna turned to Jackie. 'No they don't!'

'Okay, fine.' Jackie crossed her arms. 'You just have to buy me gifts.'

Hyde and Eric exchanged a look and Donna rolled her eyes.

'Whatever.' Hyde said. 'It's a deal.'

'Yeah, me too.' Eric agreed, pausing before leaping up in excitement. 'I mean, HELL YES!'

Jackie nodded at the two boys in approval and turned the television off.

'No, leave it on. If something is in the background, it'll make me less nervous.' Donna said.

Jackie frowned. 'But I want their attention on me! - I mean us! Donna, you want to please Eric don't you?'

'Yeah, you want to please me don't you?' Eric asked innocently, pouting and blinking profusely.

'Shut up, Eric.' Donna laughed, deciding to leave the TV off. 'Okay, let's do this thing.'

Jackie edged towards Donna, taking her jacket off, showing a skin tight black top. Hyde whistled and Jackie dazzled him with a sexy smile.

Donna threw hers off too and smiled nervously at Eric, who nodded in approval- or encouragement?

'I can't believe this is happening.'

'I can't either. This is going to be published in history books. Well, it would if we could talk about it.'

Jackie put her arms around Donna's neck, lifting herself to reach for Donna's face.

Eric almost squealed. 'Ohh! She's going in for the kill!'

Their lips met and the tension melted around them as they slowly slid against each other, drinking the moment. Jackie's hand ran over Donna's long red hair and Donna held her hands firmly around Jackie's waist as the pace built up and they brought the kiss deeper, their eager tongues touching for the second time. As they kissed they remembered the time at Van stock with the berries and the occasional moments in the basement where they thought they were finally alone... when Fez or Mrs Forman would come running in, causing their hearts to sink in disappointment. The kissing was nice, even with girls. But that didn't mean they had to like-like girls. Their secret was kept safe between the two in a locket made from woven trust.

'Oh, god.' Eric shuddered. 'That is so HOT! Go Donna, you're an amazing being of humanity!'

Hyde had given up talking all together and instead observed the scene before him.

Donna painted a trail of wet kisses down Jackie throat and felt her fingers underneath her shirt. Jackie opened her eyes and Donna looked into them, searching for a pass. A blue and green eye smiled at her and Donna kissed her hard on the lips, gently tugging the black top off. Donna dropped it to the floor and observed Jackie's black, lacy bra. She looked astonished.

'Wow, Jackie... That is a really nice bra.' she uttered, staring at the way the bra perked her breasts.

Jackie spoke. 'Well, what do you expect? It's me, Donna.'

'I wish my bra were as nice as that.'

Jackie gave a teasing push and ran her finger along Donna's collar bone down to where her shirt was buttoned up. 'May I?'

'Sure.' Donna said, glancing over at Eric and grinning at the effect they were having in his own personal basement.

Jackie took taking Donna's shirt of nice and slow and she smirked when Eric moaned. Apparently they were going too slow but Jackie knew part of the pleasure was in the torture. When all the buttons had been eased out of their holes, Jackie pulled Donna's shirt off and gasped.

'Donna!' she exclaimed. 'That bra goes beautifully with your hair!'

As a vibrant scarlet it matched her hair.

'That's what I said.' Eric whispered.

Jackie cupped Donna's right breast and planted small kissed along the fabric. Goosebumps rose on her skin and the corners of Jackie's lips tugged in delight. Donna ran her fingers up and down Jackie's back and she shuddered as Donna traced along the edge of her pants, teasing the hem.

Jackie found where Donna's bra met at the back and started to unclip it when Donna stopped her. 'Jackie. I'm not ready for this. It's going too fast.'

'But I've seen you naked before, and you've seen me naked before.' Jackie said even though she stopped undoing her bra and embraced her tight and close.

'Yes, I know.' Donna said. 'But this is different. It's a different situation. I'm not ready for it.'

'I understand.' Jackie nodded but Eric butt in.

'Wait, you guys have seen each other naked?'

'Yeah, this one time when we caught in the rain on the way back to Jackie's place, her dad told us to get changed into something more comfortable but it was freezing so we kind of had a shower.' Donna explained and both Eric and Hyde sat up.

'Did you wash each other?' Eric dared to ask.

Jackie laughed. 'No! Well, actually, we scrubbed each other's back with this lufer because we couldn't reach all of our back...'

'Jackie insisted we use the lufer because she said that we shed like... have a million skin cells a day.'

'But we do! Cosmo said so.' Jackie pointed her finger knowingly at Donna and raised her eyebrows. 'Besides, didn't it feel nice?'

Donna looked at their boys' expressions and got the gist. 'Yeah, it was so nice and warm... feeling the water running down our naked flesh...'

Donna saw Hyde's eyebrow quirk and her eyes strayed to the bulge in his pants. She blushed.

'Yeah and oh, Donna!' Jackie planted a kiss on Donna's lips. 'Do you rememeber that time when...?'

Donna had no idea what she was talking about but she played along. 'Oh my god, yeah! That was crazy.'

'What happened?' Hyde finally spoke and Jackie gave her boyfriend a knowing look.

She said slowly. 'Well... Donna, do you remember how the water got really cold? We ran out of hot water.'

Donna's eyes widened as she remembered how they screamed and jumped out of the shower ASAP, throwing towels around each other, shivering.

'You know what happens to a girl when she's cold... don't you?' Jackie said slowly, climbing onto Hyde who nodded.

Donna pulled her shirt around her shoulders but didn't button it up. She sat next to Eric who put his arm around Donna's waist.

And they continued to tell the story of the shower, marvelling at the subtle changes in their lovers' facial expression, be it a bite on the lip or a clenching jaw. In the end, it turned out to be a sort of make out session.

Hyde and Jackie and Eric and Donna. That's how it was supposed to be.

After awhile it got cold so they put their shirts and jackets on. They smiled and rested in each other's arms.

Donna caught Jackie's eye and they exchanged a look of understanding. Of uncrossed boundaries and the event which had gone through. Their secret was still safe... sort of. At least Hyde and Eric would be keeping this little session quiet. It would really crush Fez and Kelso if they found out.

'Y'know.' Hyde grunted, as if he had read their minds. 'If Fez and Kelso found out about this they'd probably cry. It would be a dream come true for them.'

Eric chortled. 'I know, right? I feel so....' he searched for the right word. 'Privileged.'

'You better.' Jackie said, exchanging a look with Eric whose gaze was full of 'thank you's and 'that was so friggen awesome's.

Donna sighed and kissed Eric's cheek. 'Anyway, I'm going to go home. I think I'll have a shower.'

Jackie gasped. 'You want to wipe my scent off of you? That perfume does magic for a woman's soul, Donna.'

'Well if you want you can come and shower with me.' Donna joked. Jackie laughed and chuckled the blank expressions on the boys' faces; she knew they were hiding something under those blank expressions.

'No thank you, I'm going to go try on some sexy lingerie.' she said with a serious look.

'Sounds like a good plan.' Donna smirked.

The secret was safe and they had satisfied their boyfriends… Success!

* * *

**I like how we hear some interacting between the other characters this chapter, it's fun to write. Continue tuning into The White Shoulder Chronicles and leave a review! Spread the love! ******


	3. Episode 3: The PickUp Van, Kelso Style

_EPISODE THREE: THE PICK-UP VAN, KELSO STYLE_

'I'm telling you guys, this van is so much better than it used to be!' Kelso exclaimed, throwing his arms out towards the green vehicle. Fez and Hyde crept inside whilst Eric, Jackie and Donna stood outside, looking at the van blankly.

'I don't get it. What's so special about it?' Jackie said bluntly.

Kelso gaped at her. 'Do you not see it?'

'No.'

Eric nodded. 'Jackie's right, as weird as that sounds… What's the catch?'

Hyde turned around and faced the others. 'The catch is the cat smell is gone?'

'There is a stash hidden somewhere?' Fez added.

Kelso shook his head. 'Nah, that's always been there. C'mon, people! Open your eyes!'

Donna jumped. 'Oh my gosh! Wait... never mind. That stain has always been there...'

Kelso looked to all of his friends in disbelief. 'NO! Guys... I GOT NEW TIRES!'

Immediately Hyde and Fez leapt out of the car to stare at the wheels - shiny silver plates and about twice as thick.

'Now this baby can drive as smoothly as pie.' Kelso announced slapping the side of the car proudly.

'Hmmm.' Hyde judged the wheels. 'They're alright.'

Fez nodded in agreement. 'This way you will pick up even more chicks.'

'What?' Donna burst out laughing. 'As if girls will notice wheels of a car.'

'You would be surprised, Donna.' Kelso waved a finger at Donna. 'Some girls love guys with a nice car.'

'Except this is a van, not a car.' Hyde butted in.

Kelso shrugged. 'Same deal. New wheels, new girls.'

Jackie glowered at the wheels. 'I guess it makes sense that you should get these wheels.'

Kelso looked up and Jackie continued. 'The wheels are as thick as you are.'

Kelso laughed fondly as his ex-girlfriend. 'She's such a joker, isn't she?'

'No.' Hyde backed her up. 'You can be real stupid sometimes.'

Kelso looked in turn to each of his friends. 'Whatever, guys. I'm going for a ride in this thing. Who wants to come?'

Eric shook his head and headed inside. 'As tempting as it is... I'm gonna have to pass.'

'Yeah, me too.' Jackie agreed but Donna grabbed her arm and nodded towards the back of the van. 'Don't you want to watch Kelso fail at picking up girls with his new wheels?'

Donna raised her eyebrows and Jackie's mouth formed an o shape in understanding. 'Good idea!'

'Whatever, Jackie. I have more important things to do than watch Kelso fail... Like watching Forman or Fez fail. So I'll have to pass.' Hyde said and kissed his girl before heading inside after Eric.

'Hyde's right. Kelso, good luck failing.' Fez saluted Kelso and hurried inside.

Kelso mumbled after them and jumped in the van. 'Well, in you hop, ladies.' he held open the front door and Donna and Jackie both shook their heads.

'We wouldn't want to put off any girls by seeing us in the front, Kelso. We're here to watch you fail - on your own.' Jackie announced, jumping in the back of the van with Donna, shutting the door behind them.

'Well you'll be laughing when you see me pick up some hot blonde.' Kelso's voice was muffled from the front and the engine rumble. They were being driven away. The movement was subtly smoother, Donna thought.

Jackie flopped down on pile of cushions but soon rolled off, deciding to lay down on them. Donna tentatively sat next to her and smiled at her, their faces hidden in shadow.

Kelso put on some music at the front, KISS, and sung along to it. Thankfully they couldn't hear much at the back because a curtain was in the way.

'Kelso!' Donna cried. 'Shut up!'

'You got it, cowgirl.'

Donna rolled her eyes and held onto Jackie's hand. They observed the strange subtleties of Kelso's van - an old stuffed rabbit with a sooty stain on it, a six-pack of beer, a cassette box, and some condoms hidden in an empty pillow case.

'Well, at least he's using protection.' was all Donna could say and Jackie nodded, screwing up her nose at the black stain on the bunny rabbit.

'This is the last remaining plushie in the van.' she croaked. 'Poor Mopey.'

The van came to an abrupt stop and Donna rolled on top of Jackie. 'Oops!' she exclaimed. 'Stupid Kelso and his stupid driving.'

She moved to pull off of Jackie but she was pulled down, her face meeting soft, heavenly pillows.

'Oh, Donna.' Jackie sighed, bringing her voice lower. 'I know I say you're a lumberjack a lot but you're actually really kinda pretty.'

Donna smiled at Jackie's attempt at a flattering compliment. It was nice of her. 'Thanks. And I don't need to tell you you're pretty.'

'No you don't, though it'd be nice for you too. I _luurrve_ compliments.'

'Well, in that case. You're very pretty.'

'Why thank you, Donna.' Jackie glowed. The car rumbled to a start again they felt the faint vibrations in the floor. The music continued to play and Jackie touched Donna's cheek softly. She tried lifting her head up but instead Donna touched her lips against her forehead, nose and mouth. A choking sound made Donna looked up, Jackie's eyes were teary.

'What? What's wrong? Why are you crying?'

Jackie sniffed. 'I don't know...' So clearly a lie.

Donna stroked Jackie's raven coloured hair and she sniffled, siting up. Donna held Jackie's tear-stained face in her hands. 'Jackie, whatever is wrong you can't keep it inside like this, it's bad for you.'

'I know.' Jackie choked and then sobbed, wiping the tears on the back of her wrist. Mascara stained her face and she moaned, her artwork clearly ruined.

'Jackie...' Donna began when the car came to a stop and they heard the ignition turned off.

'See you girlies later, I'm going fishing.' The door slammed shut.

'LET'S HOPE YOU DON'T COME BACK WITH A BIG UGLY SMELLY BOOT!' Jackie shrieked. Donna stared at her. She burst into tears.

'Jackie, please tell me what's wrong.' Donna said firmly and Jackie looked up into Donna's face. For a moment she seemed calm but then she broke down again with a hiccup.

'Well.' Jackie's voice shook. 'I just feel kind of bad. About this. I mean, Donna, I like you and all but I feel like I'm doing something wrong, like I'm cheating on Hyde and I really love Hyde.'

She cried and Donna rubbed her back. 'I know it's wrong to say this but you were the one who insisted it was okay.'

Jackie frowned. 'Yeah I know. But that just makes me feel even worse because I do like Hyde and I don't want to hurt him.'

'Hyde loves you too, Jackie, and I know you're upset and you have reason to be upset but... I'm not saying cheating is a good thing, and remember I'm cheating on Eric too, and I don't feel great about it, but we decided to do this and it's not all that bad. I mean, it's not like we ... like each other, and nobody's going to find out. We're just having a little thing. It's like we're doing a science project.' Donna ignored Jackie's hiss of 'but I hate science' and continued. 'Besides if they found out, I don't think they'd mind too much, I mean, once they'd gotten over it. Do you remember last time we made out in the basement? They seemed like they were enjoying themselves. So, you see, it's not as bad as you make it up to be. We're friends and we love our boyfriends just as they are.'

Jackie pulled a tissue out of her pocket and blew her nose, nodding at Donna. 'That's true.' She grinned mischievously. 'Hey y'know, I feel like making out now.'

Donna laughed. 'Well, at least you're not sad anymore!'

Jackie pushed Donna over onto her back and climbed onto her. She searched Donna's neck and found her prize; a hickey.

'Donna, this hickey Eric gave you is still nice and purple, but I can do better, just make sure you don't make out with him tonight.' she unbuttoned a few buttons on Donna's shirt and placed her mouth on a spot a few inches under her collar bone, burning a hickey onto Donna's skin. Jackie paid attention to the details; Donna's breathing making her chest rise and fall, the distant chatter of people outside, Donna's nails digging into her waist. Donna started giggling as Jackie re buttoned her shirt. 'What are you giggling about? There's a large bruise on your chest and you can't make out with Eric tonight!'

'Your hair was tickling my chest. It was tracing funny patterns on my skin and that's why I was laughing.'

'Hmmm.'

'Yeah well, this is unfair so I'm going to give you a hickey too. Ha!'

Jackie crawled over the pillows and into the van's wall. 'What are you talking about Donna? That's NOT fair. I gave you a hickey and that took effort, your mark is a sign of my effort.'

'Yeah, so it's fair I give you one back.' Donna explained, pulling Jackie's shirt up exposing her bra, giving one in the same spot Jackie gave Donna.

Jackie was giggling when Donna finished and gave her a massive kiss on the cheek, pulling her shirt down. 'Your hair tickles.'

'Yeah? I told you!'

Slam! Kelso was back and they heard the distinct sounds of making out. They both were silent for a moment and then they burst into a fit of silent giggles, even when Kelso got the number of the girl, when she gave a tinkling laugh and left. Kelso pulled the curtain out.

'Not so bad, am I?'

Jackie put a finger to her chin. 'Well, was she with you because of the van?'

Kelso's eyes darted out the window. 'Well... No! But she did come back to the van with me!'

'Then it's settled then.' Donna said. 'Kelso's new wheels don't pick up girls.'

'Well, I say I won then because I have you both at the back with me too.'

'But that doesn't count… We don't like you!' Jackie yelled.

'WHAT-EVER, you're still in my van!'

***

When they arrived back at the Forman residence they frowned. They wanted to make out with their boyfriends but now they couldn't because of the hickeys they left.

They silently swore not to give hickeys again, even if they were hidden from prying eyes.

'So he failed right?' Hyde asked when Jackie was swept up in his arms.

Jackie nodded. 'He SO failed.'

Kelso, however, screamed angrily. 'I DID NOT FAIL!'

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing the scene where Jackie is upset; it's natural and human. It shows their characters when dealt with keeping secrets like this. Kelso suffered from teasing from Fez and Hyde and he eventually sold the car wheels and got the old ones back, he bought pop rocks with the remaining money. Ah, Kelso. Anyway, read the next chapter, Laurie's Den. Jackie does something which surprisies Donna! Thank you for reading and spread the love by reviewing! **


	4. Episode 4: Laurie's Den

_EPISODE FOUR: LAURIE'S DEN_

Jackie and Donna were alone in the basement and, listening to the freezer humming, were certain that Fez wasn't hiding somewhere in the basement, like the shower or in Hyde's room.

A single touch was like electric jolts through a dead man, each spark threatening a flame. Their faces drew near and just as their lips were about to meet, Jackie pulled back.

Donna raised a perturbed eyebrow. 'What's up? …Does my breath stink?'

Jackie shook her head. 'No, but... Donna... I have to tell you about something I did last week. And I'll warn you in advanced that you're not going to like it.'

'Dirt.' Donna said, whispering to her friend. 'Spill!'

'Okay, so, I was alone in the basement and not even Fez was there to entertain me so...'

_... I heard Eric's voice as he came roaring downstairs. I could tell he wasn't impressed with me being there so I flurried upstairs and decided, on a whim, to talk to Laurie. I found her in the kitchen looking bug-eyed at the flower pot in the middle of the room. She sneered at me and said. 'Jackie, you pip-squeak, what do you want?'_

_'I just want to talk...' I said cautiously. 'Is that such a problem?'_

_But deep down, deep down, I knew I wanted something from her... Information. _

_She looked at me as if I was the stupidest person on the planet which wasn't true because we, of all people, know perfectly well that Michael is the dumbest of all._

_'Fine, whatever, let's go to my room.'_

_This was exactly what I was hoping to hear so I followed her into her purple room, even though I think pink would of been a better colour, the purple was nice and... mellow. Like Hyde._

_She sat down on her bed which had pretty pink flowers on them and patted a space next to her. I, though reluctantly, sat down next to her, looking around her room. Thankfully I don't get in there very often because there are a few things in there that totally gives her away. A few cracks in the wall, a few dents, it's all too clear how they got there._

_Anyway, back on track. She said. 'So what did you want to talk about?'_

_'Oh I don't know...' I told her, though I knew EXACTLY what I wanted to talk about. 'I was wondering about Michael...'_

_'Oh we broke up ages ago, I don't know why you're so worried.' she said, totally interrupting me which was RUDE. But the mafia never shoots the henchmen so I continued to sneak information out of her, like, very subtly…_

_'So.' I said. 'I was just wondering what you thought of him.'_

_I raised my eyebrows to show that I wanted to know what she thought of him in THAT way. In bed. I tell you, I was diving into seriously deep waters here._

_'Oh... You want to know what he was like with me? Y'know that thing he does to your ear?' Laurie got straight into details. _

_I nodded. 'Yeah, I do.'_

_'It sure is nice, isn't it?' She said._

_'You bet it is!' I replied. _

_And so, anyway, we talked more about Michael, and how he was in bed, it was actually kinda fun. But then I got curious about... Well, I remembered the thing between you and I and I thought... Has Laurie done that? So I asked._

_'Laurie, have you ever... ever done it with a woman?'_

_'Made out with a girl? Heaps of times.' She seemed enthusiastic about it._

_I shook my head at her. 'No, no, no, I mean... Done IT with a woman. With a girl. Whatever.' She looked at me funny so I said. 'So?!' I wanted answers!_

_'Why do you ask?' Laurie eyed me up and down and I could feel her gaze undressing me like Fez. (Fez!)_

_I stuttered but keep my cool, because. I'm cool. 'Well, I was wondering if... If you could show me a few moves.'_

_Laurie's eyes became wide. 'Jackie! I didn't know you were like that!'_

_'No, no, no.' I told her. 'No, I'm not. I'm just curious. I mean... I'm not... I'm not GAY, Laurie!'_

_She nods in understanding and says. 'Yeah, I know. Me neither. I mean, it's fun doing stuff but I have never really liked a girl... Well, I have, but I like guys a lot more.'_

_By now she's pushing me against her pillows and I can't help thinking about how she must have done the same with Michael. _

_She must have had the same look on her face. The greedy... hungry, look. And, oh, Donna, I liked it. I liked it Donna! She really is the devil, because she sure can manipulate people... _

_Well…_

'Anyway, we kind of got naked and she was kissing me and stuff, y'know, one thing led to another and... We. Did. IT. Oh, and, Donna, it was great! Michael was never that good, and I'm sorry, but it's true.' Jackie said. 'Y'know, it takes a woman to understand another woman's needs and ... stuff.'

Donna gaped at Jackie with an expression of awe and disgust. 'You... DID IT with my boyfriend's sister!?'

Jackie pouted. 'Yes, I did... And Donna, I'm sorry but you can't understand how great it was! I mean, Eric would describe it as, like "two trains passing in the night". It really was!'

Jackie hugged herself gleefully and Donna smiled apologetically at her, she tugged at Jackie's hair playfully.

'Look, I'm sorry. It's just a bit of a weird thought that my... you... my kinda-girlfriend has done it with my boyfriend's sister.' Donna explained, resting her face in her palms. She felt Jackie's hand on her back and she looked up.

'We're... girlfriends, Donna?'

Donna shrugged. 'We've always been girlfriends.'

Jackie shook her head. 'No, but I mean GIRLFRIENDS!'

Red hair covered her face. 'I dunno, maybe, but it doesn't really count because our hearts lie with our boyfriends, yes? Comprendo?'

'You know I don't understand Italian, Donna.' Jackie complained. 'But, yes. They do. This is just for... passing the time. Isn't it?'

Donna affirmed. 'Yes.'

The both ignored the slight, subtle tinkle of doubt in their voices hidden under the confidence. Suddenly, Donna could feel her hands being pinned against the couch and Jackie's hair tickling her neck.

'So, to pass the time... Would you like me to show you a few of the moves Laurie taught me?'

Donna seemed stunned into silence for a few moments. The buzzing of the freezer gave her confidence and brought her back to reality. Her and Jackie, and they were going to do it.

'Sure.'

And they kissed butterflies like delicate flowers in the dawn of blooming.

* * *

**A/N: What was fun doing was writing the story from Jackie's point of view. I really like how I did this chapter and I hope you liked it too and nope I'm not describing the sex scene, I decided it's better like this. I think it's best if it's kept like this. You can imagine it all for yourselves. I hope you liked it. Leave a review and spread the love! ******


	5. Episode 5: Renegade

_EPISODE FIVE: RENEGADE_

Donna was surprised when her friends turned up to WFPP Tuesday afternoon, normally they'd be at the Forman's watching sitcom reruns.

They waved enthusiastically through the glass separating them and she grinned at them, her face falling at the sight of Jackie, who was staring glumly at the floor. The truth was that they had been avoiding each other for the past few weeks.

'We're going to go check out the rest of this place!' Eric mouthed as Kelso pressed his face up against the glass, making a face. Donna laughed, nodding.

'Hey, Jackie, aren't you gonna come?' Hyde said, but all Donna could see were motioning and Jackie shaking her head.

'I want to talk to Donna when her break comes on.'

Donna peered through the glass at Jackie and forced a smile. Hyde gave a small salute and then they were gone.

Donna pressed down on the microphone switch. 'Okay, now coming up is the song Renegade by Styx. This song is a hit from 1978, so stay tuned, Hot Donna will be right back.' The bacon recording sizzled. Donna took her finger off the mike and flew out of the door, keeping track of her watch. 'Okay, Jackie, you've got about four minutes.'

Jackie's eyes darted to the radio room back to Donna. 'Oh, Donna, I can't say all I want in four minutes. Okay, well…' she jumped right into action. 'You know we've been avoiding each other and I think we need to talk about what's bothering us.'

'We know what's bothering us.' Donna explained. 'It's because… Ever since we did it, things have been awkward.'

'Well, that's you, Donna. See, well, I admit there is a bit of awkwardness but I have a confession I have to make and I'm warning you in advanced you're not going to like it. So what I suggest is you tell me what you want to do. Do we continue this? Or not? Because I'll totally understand if you don't want to continue it.'

Donna raised an eyebrow. 'You didn't say the other reason why you've been avoiding me.'

Jackie looked solemn. 'Well, Donna. I think. I mean, well, I was avoiding you because I have been so confused. About my feelings for you.'

Donna stared at Jackie in astonishment.

Jackie crumbled under the silence. 'Well? Say something! I'm going crazy here.'

'Well…' Donna shifted awkwardly, she glanced at her watch. 'Oh, crap!'

She ran into the radio room as the song finished. 'Well, folks, that was Renegade by Styx, and I must admit that I really do love that guitar solo. It's awesome.' She glanced at Jackie. 'I have a visitor in the studio; Jackie. Say hello, Jackie. Just press the button on the microphone in front of you.'

Jackie pressed down on the button. 'Hello, Wisconsin and this, is Jackie Burkhart reporting from WFPP studio. Ooh! It feels so good saying that.'

'Very nice.' Donna approved. 'And Jackie, is there a song you would like to play for our lovely listeners and my kick-ass fans?'

'Yes, there is. I'd like to play Till You Say You'll Be Mine by Olivia Newton-John…. And if you losers out there think you've heard the name it's probably because she plays Sandy in Grease.'

Donna nodded. 'Okay, and Jackie please don't call our listeners losers… Because they're awesome! So, Till You Say You'll Be Mine by Olivia Newton-John.' She flicked through albums and put the record on, finding the right track. 'Don't worry, Hot Donna will be back soon with a weather report.' She gave an enthusiastic yell and released the button. She exited through the door.

'So?' Jackie asked, leaning against the power board. 'What do you want to do?'

Donna frowned. 'I think it's best we stop… I mean, we have boyfriends and I think that's all we really need. If they're bad in bed we should just teach them how to be better… And I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. It's just been weird. I feel like we rushed things a bit and I feel a bit guilty about what we did. I feel bad about Eric.'

Suddenly, Donna's boss hurried through the door. 'Donna, what are you doing?'

'What?' Donna asked.

The boss yelled and pointed at Jackie. 'Stand up properly, you silly girl, don't you know what you're doing?'

Jackie leapt up in surprise and Donna stared at her, heart plummeting through the carpet and into the ground.

She had been sitting on the microphone button.

'You better explain what that was all about when the songs over.' Donna's boss exclaimed. 'Or you're fired.'

*****

The rain cascaded down on the Forman's house and lightning lit the foggy slits of windows in the basement. Jackie was clutching onto Hyde's chest, her shoulders shuddering, her eyes streaming and all Hyde could do was hold her and stroke her hair.

_...As soon as Donna's boss had threatened her she had sprinted out of the room, down the emergency stairwell and outside, deciding to wait by the El Camino. It started raining and Jackie let the cold chip into her skin as she leaned against the front door. She didn't even look up when the gang arrived and jumped in the car._

_'Jackie? Why are you waiting out here? It's freezing. What's wrong?' Hyde had asked her, holding her face in his rough hands._

_The raven-haired brunette had shrugged, a tear fell down her face. 'Nothing…'…_

'Jackie?'

The door flew open and Donna stood, completely soaked from head to toe. Jackie looked at her through puffy, red eyes.

Hyde looked from the two of them. 'Well… I guess this is for you two sort out. If you need me, I'll be in my room.'

Jackie flew into Donna's arms once Hyde was gone. 'Oh, Donna!'

She burst into tears again and Donna wondered how many glasses of water she'd have to drink to make up for the amount she'd lost in tears.

'Hey Jackie…' she said softly. 'It's okay… It's okay.'

Jackie sniffed and croaked. 'I'm so sorry I got you fired! I've never felt so embarrassed!'

Donna smiled sadly and held her at arms length. 'What about when Fez caught you in the shower last week?'

Jackie sniffled and half-heartedly rolled her eyes. 'That was last week, Donna.'

Donna fixed Jackie's hair and pulled something out of her bag.

A rose.

She handed it to Jackie whose eyes boggled, taking it between her fingers and smoothing the petals between her fingers.

Donna motioned. 'That's to say sorry.'

Jackie face tugged into a smile for the first time all evening even though a few more tears escaped her. She tucked a strand of hair behind Donna's ear and kissed her on each cheek, lingering on a final kiss to the mouth, the lips.

'Thank you, Donna. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.'

Donna teased. 'Anything for my little Jackie.' She brought her voice to a whisper. 'So it's cool with you if we stop? Because… Y'know… It's a bit uncomfortable and unnecessary now that we've…'

Jackie nodded. 'Yeah… It's cool. Hey, you know, if we're ever single and there are no guys in the world who will be our boyfriends, we could try going on a date together.'

Donna laughed. 'Yeah, well… I doubt we will end up alone for that long but it's a deal. I think I'll be with Eric for a long time though and maybe-'

The sound of a shower curtain being pulled made them both spin around and Fez was there, a look of confusion and triumph on his face as he lifted a finger to question them. Jackie interrupted. 'No, Fez! Donna and I are rehearsing for a play. That's why I have the rose.'

Hyde came back and hugged Jackie from behind, eyeing the gift. 'What's with the rose?'

Jackie beamed at Donna. 'I was upset and Donna got it to cheer me up.'

Fez protested. 'But you just said it was a play!'

Jackie waved a hand. 'Whatever. I'll say what I say and you'll listen to me.'

'Ahh, it's good to have you back.' Hyde smirked, kissing the nape of her neck.

Jackie was lifted in Hyde's arms and was brought to the back room. But she caught the saucy red-head's eye.

'By the way I wasn't fired.' Donna called to Jackie. 'Hot Donna is still hot!'

'Sure is.' Fez agreed and Jackie laughed as she was pulled into her boyfriend's room.

* * *

**A / N: I'll be writing one more episode and then it's finished. Yes, I know, it was really short, but you can't write much about this sort of thing without it getting too complicated and I want to keep this simple. Besides, I'd rather finish it well than continue it and let it be bad. Thanks for reading, every review makes my day and makes writing that much more enjoyable. Love to all! ******


	6. Episode 6: The Letter

_EPISODE SIX: THE LETTER / A CANDY BRACELET_

Jackie bit on the end of her pink-inked pen and wrote in her notepad.

_Dear Donna,_

_I know. Why write a letter when we can just talk? Okay, Michael took me out to this really nice restaurant the night before last. I've gotten better at ignoring the fact he doesn't really pay for it… he just runs his sorry little ass off to the car. But then he drove me to Mt Hump and we sat and watched the lights of Wisconsin flicker. It's more romantic than at the reservoir. (He brought me there once too when he gave me Fluffycakes.) Steven took me there up one time too, and yesterday he kinda beat up Michael for taking me out. But it was a "just friends" thing! Or … at least I think so._

_Anyway, I'm writing this because I just want you to know I haven't forgotten our time together. I know you know I haven't, and I know you haven't forgotten but I'm just, y'know… Like, when I was at Mt Hump I remembered that time we went there with the gang and we hid away from the others in a cave we found and it was really great but then we got lost and I remember complaining a lot and blaming you when it was really both of our faults. Well, I remember when Fez found us and he was like "how could you get lost in a cave? That's just stupid." And then I told him that he had done the same plenty of times and he gave us the silent treatment for the rest of the trip._

_Or… hey, do you remember when we went to that amusement park, we were on the Ferris wheel and even though everybody was watching you still… you know, kissed me… and, well, it was not really everybody (like, it wasn't the gang). But, I mean, Fez saw us but he thought it was somebody else – which was lucky. But, it was nice. Even when it started raining and we all smelt like wet clothes for the rest of the day – ick. Just saying… Eric's a lucky guy to have you, Donna and I'm glad that I had you, even for a little while. Like, as friends we'll be together forever, but… I don't even know what I was going to say… I love Steven, but I love you too, Donna. As a friend…. Um… Isn't Steven great? _

_Oh and do you remember the time we dared each other to walk down that street holding hands and I kind of freaked out when we passed The Hub because I thought Steven was inside? Do you remember when… when I dared you to chat up this one girl and you said no but then she came up to you and asked you out? Hahah, that was hilari-_

A ringing interrupted her.

Jackie picked up the musk coloured phone. 'Hello?'

She could recognise the voice anywhere. 'Hello, Jackie?'

'Yeah it's me. This is my phone!'

'Yeah, right. Whatever, anyway, come to The Hub. Kelso's picking you up in ten minutes!'

'Ugh, fine. But just so you know –'

The dial tone forced Jackie to put the phone down and pull out an outfit. She scribbled the rest of the letter down and stuffed it in the pocket of her fur coat.

*****

'Michael… Oh my gosh, is this is a surprise party for me?'

Kelso's voice blew in Jackie's ear. 'Um…. No. We're having a kinky sex party and that's why I'm blindfolding you!'

Jackie failed to punch Kelso because she had been pulled out of the car and didn't know where he was. She was pushed forward; inside The Hub. It was deadly silent.

Her blindfold was pulled off.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Balloons and streamers hung off every inch of wall and a birthday cake with a sugar unicorn was in the middle. Eric, Donna, Fez and Steven were all grinning at her from around the table.

'Oh.' Jackie said, lost for words.

Even though it was as cheap as anything she couldn't help but smile at her friend's effort. It really didn't look that bad. It looked like they had rented the Hub for a few hours because nobody else was inside and Jackie was grateful because she didn't want any fat slobs at her party.

'Oh wow, this is great!'

Eric stepped forward and gave Jackie a little box. 'I didn't really know what to get you… so I didn't really get you anything. So… Here's a piece of Laurie's jewelery. She'll probably be mad it's gone but I'll just say it got lost. She'll believe that right?'

Jackie tore open the box and beamed at the silver hoops. 'Thank you Eric, that's so sweet of you.'

Eric shrugged and gave a little smirk. Kelso swung Jackie around and pointed at the cake. 'I bought the sugar unicorn for you. And I told everybody else that it's yours. Also, the cake is strawberry, vanilla and chocolate layered so if you don't like one of the layers you can just take it off.'

Jackie hugged Kelso and somebody tapped her in the back. Fez.

'Jackie, I know you probably don't want a gift from me because I would buy you something stupid but I got you this…' he put something in Jackie's hand. It was a candy bracelet. Jackie stared at it and Fez stuttered. 'See, it is candy so if you don't want to wear it you can just eat it.'

Jackie nodded. 'I won't wear it, but I will most definitely eat it.' She put it on her wrist anyway. 'This is just for safekeeping.'

Fez grinned and went to give Jackie a hug. She hesitated then accepted the hug.

Jackie was swung around and Steven kissed her on the lips. 'I'll give you your real present later.' He winked at her. 'But it'll look suspicious if I don't give you anything now so here.'

Jackie took the item in her hand and cocked her head. 'Steven, what is this?'

'It's the box.' He said, taking it and forcing it open. Inside was a tape.

Jackie peered at it. 'It's blank.'

'Just because there is no writing on it doesn't mean it's blank. I recorded a message for you but listen to it when you're alone and when you've finished break the record so nobody else can ever hear it.'

'Oh, Steven.' Jackie's eyes gleamed and she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before being pulled away by Donna. Jackie stared at her red-headed friend for a moment and her hand shot into her pocket, holding the note. Donna pulled something out of her pocket. It was a tiny piece of paper. Jackie took it.

'_Dear Jackie. Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoy your party. I brought my record player in and I'll be playing some music I'm sure you'll love. You can even pick one of the records I've got and take it for your birthday present because I couldn't really choose what to get you. By the way, I haven't forgotten. Donna.'_

'To be honest I wrote you a longer note but I decided on not giving it to you.' Donna said. 'I tore it up and threw it away. Sorry. I don't know if you would have wanted it.'

Jackie frowned but then shrugged. 'I don't… I mean… It doesn't matter. Hey, y'know.' She pulled out her note. 'I wrote you something too but it's kind of long so I have decided not to give it to you. I think I might just…' she took the note in her hands and ripped it to tiny pieces then threw it in the bin. 'Oh well.'

Donna was gaping at Jackie. 'Hey! I wanted to read that.'

'Well, you can't now so … hah! And you can't paste it back together because the pieces are too tiny.' Jackie said. 'Besides even if you try to, I'll say you can't because it's my birthday!'

'Fine. Chill out.' Donna said, pointing towards the table. 'Cake?'

Jackie put Donna's birthday note in her pocket. 'Yeah. But the unicorn's mine.'

Donna laughed, picking up a paper plate and plastic fork. 'Jackie, nobody else wants the unicorn.'

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there's still one more chapter, which is the epilogue, so it's not really a chapter, even though it is. Okay, now read that sentence in Caroline's voice. **

**Anyway, I was gonna end it with Jackie ripping the letter but then another bout of inspiration came to me (the other chapter). ******


	7. Epilogue

_EPILOGUE: I SAW THE LIGHT_

'Steven, I have to tell you something.' Jackie interrupted the silence. Hyde took a sip of his beer and nodded at her to let her know he was listening. A song by Todd Rundgren was playing on the radio as Jackie took a deep breath and spoke. 'I kind of had a fling with somebody…'

Jackie stared at the ground thinking how nice it was that Hyde had brought them out to the place they had their first date at but how she had just ruined it with the stupid confession. But she and Donna had agreed...

Hyde glared in irritation. 'It was Kelso wasn't it?'

It was late last night  
I was feeling something wasn't right  
There was not another soul in sight  
Only you, only you

'Eric… I need to tell you something and I don't know what you're going to say about it but I just want to let you know that it's over.' Donna sat down on her bed and Eric stood at the window where a cool breeze was blowing. She turned the volume down on her radio and Eric raised an eyebrow.

'What's over?'

'Okay see… Jackie and I kind of had a fling.'

Eric's eyes were wide in shock.

'What? Are you serious?'

So we walked along,  
Though I knew there was something wrong  
And the feeling hot me oh so strong about you  
Then you gazed up at me and the answer was plain to see  
cause I saw the light in your eyes

'No, it wasn't Kelso. It was Donna.'

Hyde spoke softly and slowly. 'You and Donna hanging out at the mall is not a date, Jackie…'

Jackie raised her voice. 'No! I know perfectly well what a date is or isn't and I'm telling you that Donna and I had a fling. You remember when we gave you that, that show? We were experimenting then too!'

Hyde's eyebrow quirked as the memory surfaced. 'Then too? So you guys were _experimenting_? That's it?'

Though we had our fling  
I just never would suspect a thing  
til that little bell began to ring in my head

'Eric, Jackie and I had sex.'

Eric's eyes widened even more which Donna wasn't even sure was possible. She and Jackie had decided to break their code and tell their boyfriends. It was the right thing to do. No more secrets. They were coming clean.

'Oh my god you had sex with Jackie?! A girl?!' Eric squeaked part way between excitement, surprise and horror.

Donna sighed. 'Yes. Eric, I had sex with a girl. With Jackie. Calm down for god's sakes, we're adults here aren't we? And it was only once.'

Eric left the window and sat down on the bed with Donna. 'Was it that bad?'

'What, are you kidding? It was amazing.' This comment made Eric calm down, possibly even become depressed for a moment. 'But we decided to stop because it felt weird because it wasn't right going behind our boyfriends.'

In my head  
But I tried to run,  
Though I knew it wouldn't help me none  
cause I couldn't ever love no one, or so I said

'Right… so … How far did you two go?' Hyde asked, adjusting his seat on the hood of the El Camino.

'We… we made love together!'

Hyde cleared his throat and put an arm around Jackie. 'How was it?'

Jackie looked at Hyde angrily and pushed his arm off. 'How was it? You just want to hear about the girl-girl love.'

The raven-haired beauty got up and stormed into the bushes, sitting down against a rock, glaring at him. Hyde made his way towards Jackie and bent down, kissed her softly on the lips.

'Look, doll, I'm just surprised that you two were actually doing it. Even if I am a bit curious about it, that's just natural to guys. I'm okay that you and Donna were… having a fling, even if it went kind of far. Because… I mean, experimenting is okay with a girl. I don't mind if you make out with girls, in fact, make out with as many as you like.'

Jackie hit him playfully in the arm. 'We only did it once… and it was great.'

'Hm.' Hyde said, looking thoughtfully at a leaf. 'Better than me?'

Jackie nibbled his ear. 'To be perfectly honest with you… It was pretty close.'

Hyde grinned and picked Jackie up into his arms. 'Are you ready for your birthday present now?'

Jackie chuckled and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. 'Yes, Steven, I am.'

But my feelings for you  
Were just something I never knew  
til I saw the light in your eyes

'So… was she good?'

Donna rolled her eyes. 'Is that all you care about?'

'I care about you!' Eric exclaimed. 'That's why I'm asking.'

Donna laughed and laid back on her bed. 'To be perfectly honest… Well…'

'Please Donna, just say it.'

'She was pretty good.'

Eric frowned. 'That doesn't answer my question.'

Donna looked thoughtful and put a finger on her chin. 'Well, let's just say making love with a girl is different to with a guy.'

'Hah. You bet it is. And that's good enough for me.' Eric said, leaning over Donna and planting a kiss on her forehead. Donna smiled at Eric and turned up the volume on the radio.

But I love you best  
Its not something that I say in jest (ha ha)

_Anyway, I'm writing this because I just want you to know I haven't forgotten our time together. _

cause you're different, girl, from all the rest

In my eyes

_I couldn't really choose what to get you. __By the way, I haven't forgotten._

And I ran out before but I wont do it anymore  
Cant you see the light in my eyes

* * *

**A/N: The song I Saw The Light by Todd Rundgren, is not mine (obviously) but I've gotta say it. I was thinking of a song to put in and this song came to mind. I looked the lyrics up and I never realized until then how well they fit with this story. I think they fit pretty well, just read them. If you haven't heard the song before, it's a nice song so I suggest you listen to it. **

**Anyway, now the story's properly over and I think I did it right. Don't think I did? Write a comment. Think the story was great? Write a comment. Or favorite the story, either way, it puts a smile on my face. **

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. ******

**END**


End file.
